Surrender
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: at the end of his jr year, some Evil men capture Butters and Cartman.They want information about who is Mrysiron. Cartman can't take the pain and he hate's being stick with Butters but they have to learn to work together to escape. SLASH


**Surrender to temptation **

Title: surrender to Temptation

Show: South Park

Pairings: Cartman x Butters

Summary: at the end of his jr year, some bad man capture Butters and Cartman. They want information about who is Mrysiron. Cartman can't take the pain and he hate's being stick with Butters, but when two months past and no one comes for them, Cartman becomes closer to Butters. SLASH!

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own south park!

"Tell us were he is or we will have no choice but to hurt you!"

Cartman barely hear the sound of the person that had him tied and blindfolded. A second later he hared the creaking of the whip and spit on his face. His body was numb, his eyes was being covered by a dark cloth that made it hard for him to see. All he could make out were shapes and white blinding light behind his eyes. Cartman was afraid that his right eye wouldn't open, because try as he might, he couldn't lift his eyelid. It felt like his eye was glued shut. His hands were bound by rope behind his back and it made the pain in his shoulder worse.

" I don't know, who you are talking about. Now let me go, you mother fuckers." Cartman yelled.

He gritted his teeth against the harsh blow to his stomach. He doubled over and he felt the spit dropping from his chin to the floor.

" Were is Mysterion? I know who you are Eric Cartman or should I say…the Coon!"

Cartman could just feel the smirk plaster all over the mans face.

He grunted.

How the hell did this happen? He was eighteen years old for crying out loud. The Coon was his superhero name when he was a kid! What dumb ass would really believe that the Coon was a real superhero? It was all pretend.

" Are you guys dumb? The Coon was my superhero name as a child! It's not real, you jackasses. Now let me out of here before I get pissed." Cartman got off of one knee before he felt another hit to his stomach.

" We know this, but Mysterion is not playing like what you did kid. Tell us were and who he is!"

Cartman heard the man move behind him as the touch of cold metal was pushed against his skin. He knew right away that the metal was a knife. Panic and pain grew inside him as the thought of death enter his brain.

" look, all I know is that he is Kyle Broflovski, the Jew goes to high school with me, Okay?" Cartman wheezed out as tired to take in a deep breath.

" we looked at him and he is not it. Your going to have to try better then that! Now stop lying…or else!" the man threatened as the knife skinned across his skin lightly, drawing a little blood along it's path.

" I don't know! It's him…. That was the person that we caught when I fought him in fifth grade. I swear!" Cartman muttered and gasp in pain.

"I think a few days in the hole will change your tone. When I see you again I want the truth. You have no reason to cover for him, he is not your friend. Also for your sake you better tell us the truth before he takes down my men. If he gets there first, then I will be feeding you to my dogs. You got it, fatty?" the man roughly shoved Cartman to the floor. Cartman yelled out in pain as the man grounded his boot into the back of his neck and down to his arms.

" you got me little worm?" the man grunted.

" yes, yes….I got you!" Cartman yelled, his voice was rough and the pain began shooting from his arms to his legs, making the nerves in his body cry in distain.

" good! you, send this piece of crap to the hole. I'm done with him today." with that said the man spat on Cartman as the other man took him away.

Cartman backed out.

"Eric! Eric? Wake up."

_Butters?_

Cartman's mind was foggy and he felt numb all the way down his body. He opened his mouth and found that he couldn't make a sound. He tried to open his eyes, but the pain in them kept him from succession. Cartman tried to move his hands but found that they were still tied behind his back.

" Eric?"

He grunted.

He tried opening his eyes again and this time he could only get his left eye open half way. At first all he could see were burly shapes and colors of gray, yellow and blue. With more force on the boy in found of him, he slowly made out the boy's profile and a few seconds late he could see his eyes.

Cartman licked his lips and sat up. The pain that shot through him hit him so fast that he fell back down.

He cried out.

" Eric!" Butters yelled in shock. Cartman paid him no mind, as he tried to get back up.

After a few more painful tries he sat against what seemed to be a wall. He was on a small mattress on the floor by the wall.

He licked his lips and took a look around with his one good eye.

The room was small, the walls were gray and there was a sink and a small toilet in one corner of the room. It looked like an old prison cell. There was a big iron door at the far end of the room. The door had a sliding peek hole and a tray dish to slide in food and drinks.

Cartman took a look at Butters. He was still in his gay ass blue sweater. His green pants was changed after ninth grade to black ones. The black pants he was wearing was dirty and torn. His left knee was bruised and bleeding. He had no shoes on and his hands were bound behind his back. His hair had grown a bit longer now then when he was nine. His left ear had two ear rings in them. His face was bleeding and he had a small gash above his right eyebrow. His lips looked puffy and swollen .

" Bu…Butters…what the hell?" Cartman softly whispered.

His throat hurt so much that he didn't think he could say anything else after that senescence.

" well…I don't know Eric. All I remember was going to school and then the next thing, I know I'm in this place getting the hell beat out of me. They asked about the weirdest things! Like where Mysterion is and all that. All because I used to be Professor Chaos! Then I work up here and I saw them drag you in. you were knocked out cold. It's been, I think four hours since you came in here. I'm just glad I have someone here with me." Butters smiled.

Cartman looked hard at him. His right eye still refused to open, so his glare didn't look all that evil. It didn't affective Butters at all.

He looked down and notice that there was only one bed and he was laying on it. of course it was big enough for two, but he didn't care.

" I understand if you can't talk. They should be here with something for us to eat soon, I'm sure." Butters smiled.

Cartman growled. How could he be happy at a time like this? They had to get out of here He sure as hell didn't want to die with Butters!

He needed a plan. They were going to kill them both, if he didn't find a way out.

Butters lent back on his hands and pushed himself up. Cartman watched him from the corner of his eyes as he made his way over to were he was setting. Butters turned around to face the door and then he sat next to Cartman.

" I'm not dumb you know." Butters sighed as he lean against the wall next to Cartman. " I know we got to find a way out of here. These guys will kill us if we don't. I don't want to die, and I'm sure that you don't want to die with me…so…don't think I don't know what your thinking. If you have a plan, I'm willing to listen. But then again, you may not be able to talk." Butters muttered.

They didn't say anything for a long time.

A/N: this is a short chapter but, this idea came to me two years a go and I finally got off my lazy butt to write it! Plz Read and Review and let me know what you all think!


End file.
